


it's in my pulse

by sunfish



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dusa Route Spoilers, F/M, Love Confessions, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: A divergence in events.
Relationships: Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	it's in my pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of something longer but I lost steam and motivation honestly. Maybe one day I'll get back to it, but since this ship has so little fics, I figured I'd still throw this little scene in. (Also title is grabbed from a Carly Rae Jepsen song.)
> 
> Anyway, just imagine this as like...an alternate take on their final support chain dialogue. I just fell in love with Zagreus and Dusa's relationship from their first dialogue, and I had to fulfill my desires where SG didn't (I say this with much respect)!

"So um," Dusa begins, "first, I'm so sorry for freaking out so much when we talked. I've been thinking over everything you said, and it's a lot! It's a lot for me!" She squeaks out a laugh as the snakes upon her heads fret about, unsure whether to lie stone still or writhe but in a politely oblivious manner. "I thought you were so busy with Meg and Thanatos, and I don't even think anyone has ever confessed their feelings to me like that and, and…" She swallows down whatever half-formed words are left in her mouth. 

Zagreus sighs and takes a step towards her. "I'm sorry, Dusa. I know it's complicated since you work for the House. I got carried away, but," he glances down at his feet and takes a larger step back, "I don't want to force my feelings onto you and ignore how _you_ might feel. I just wanted…I just wanted to show how much you mean to me."

Dusa sucks in a breath. "Zagreus, I—"

"But if you'd prefer for me to pull back and let us be friends again, or be on even more professional terms, that's fine. More than fine, if that's what you want…"

Zagreus looks at Dusa—eyes widened, mouth open, snakes disarmingly quiet—and then at his bedroom wall. He sees the Aphrodite poster and winces. As his words dissipate into the silence, Zagreus wonders if he's already received his answer.

"I want—I like you too!"

He blinks. "Wh—excuse me?"

"Zagreus, I like you so, so, so, _so_ much!" Dusa says, in not quite a shout, but abrupt enough to startle the snakes into flinching. "I think about you all the time when you're gone, and when you come back and say hi to me, it's the highlight of my day. My heart—well, if I had a heart—when you're around, it feels like it's on fire, and it kind of freaks me out, but also, I feel the strongest I ever have." Dusa stops bouncing around the air and take a breath. "You're the kindest soul in this whole House and…one of my best friends."

"Does this mean," Zagreus cautiously half-steps closer, "you…we?"

"Honestly, a part of me isn't sure," she admits. Zagreus freezes. "I love my job here—almost more than anything else—and that _does_ make it complicated. And there are parts of a romantic relationship that might be um, different since I'm only a gorgon head…but being with you makes me so happy." The snakes nod to seemingly emphasize this point.

"Dusa, you're important to me, so I want to support you in whatever makes you comfortable." Despite the way his heart beats against his chest, his voice doesn't waver.

"I know, that's why I'm even considering this in the first place." Dusa floats closer to him, leaving only a couple inches between them. "But you know, seeing you stand up to Hades and getting the Queen to return…it makes me think that being happy sometimes means taking a risk." She smiles and it reminds Zagreus of when he first saw his birthmother's garden bathing under the sunlight.

"Well, I'd be glad to take any risk with you, if you're willing," he says in a whisper. Zagreus raises his hand and grazes Dusa's cheek. She giggles at the touch.

"I'd like that," Dusa says as she closes the distance between their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://sunfishwriting.tumblr.com/post/644975704343183360/its-in-my-pulse-sunfish-hades-video-game)


End file.
